borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bessie
Discussions about blatantly-modded stuff i have one with 1926 damage, 98.1 Acc and 0.3 Fire rate, 4 clip size.Tazarkul 10:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : Mod'ed. See below. MeMadeIt 14:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Not all bessies are GGN40 ZZ Fearsome. The GGN40 ZZ is the sniper type the bessie is based on. As for the Fearsome part, sometimes its not included, i've seen a GGN40 "_____" Bessie, which had lacked the "fearsome" traits, same goes for the Aries, uncomfirmed on the others but this is most likely true for all of them. Kewlcrayon 00:07, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Can there be elemenal bessies? None of Jakobs' weapons are elemental. It's part of their company mantra. Furiant 03:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) DVL590 ZZ TWISTED BESSIE, LVL55, Damage:1925 Acc:98.1 F.Rate: 0.3 Mag size:4 2.8x zoom, +194% dmg, +500%critical, -2% mag size LEGIT? NO! :Doesn't the Twisted Prefix refer to the twist barrel you can get on an SMG? If so then no, not legit. IMonkoii 08:57, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Correct. In this case, the mod is simply adding the 'Twisted' prefix for an SMG. Based on my research, a legit Bessie will max out at about 1670. MeMadeIt 14:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: The best proper construct I've managed does 1677 damage. --Nagamarky 09:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I thought everyone decided; Double Names, Anarchy, and Twisted Prefixes were all modded guns???? Unless they are found on smg's Double names are a dead giveaway for a modded weapon! -Distant719 Another definition for "Bessie" Bessie could also be a reference to the "brown bess", the british musket that was in use for over 100 years in their military. If you could cite a link to this, then I say put it on the page. Im not calling you a liar, but most gamers arent history buffsHellz Lips 07:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Projectile speed Bessie HAS increased projectile speed in comparison to other sniper rifles. Tested. To someone who has deleted that note several times: stop removing useful info from wiki please.Sinael 13:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) x3? A friend of mine showed me his Bessie. It has a damage rating of 1537 x 3. So there's no confusion, that's NOT an element x3. The x3 is in the damage, like a shotgun. I picked it up and tried it and it only seems to fire one projectile though, but that's probably because it has 100% accuracy while scoped so there's no bullet spread. I keep forgetting to ask how he obtained this (if he found it or if it was given to him, probably the latter), but he's under the impression that it is legitimate. As far as I can tell, its not. Am I correct in assuming a Bessie with 1537 x 3 damage is modded? AlexanderBlackX 18:53, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : 100% modded for sure. I-Am-Borderlands 22:34, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. --Nagamarky 23:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) i dont think it is a mod infact earlier today i got a sniper rifle drop that does x3 damage i dont think the x3 bessie is a mod but it would be extremley rare drop. :Only the Hyperion Butcher, Torgue Violator, or a Helix rocket launcher can have x3 projectile count. Whatever you have is modded. --Nagamarky 06:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :What about posting an item card then or giving us a weapon code? Only Sniper Rifle with multiple projectiles is the Skullmasher, and that fires six...ninja'd lol. SpootKnight 06:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) That if it was a drop sounds like a bugged up weapon and if it wasnt dropped than mod idk some weapons i have gotten were messed up before the 3rd dlc though :Before the third DLC, modders had free reign to do whatever they wanted, and come up with stuff like three-projectile snipers. Nothing that is bugged to such an extent ever dropped then, and it won't now. So yes, it is modded. --Nagamarky 09:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : :If it's not modded then there could be a chance it has a part from the Jakob's Skullmasher. However that typically fire 6-8 projectiles : :Lets get this straight: :*No, a Jakob's bessie will never drop naturally with a x3 damage multiplier as referenced above by Nagamarky, so yes, it is a modded weapon. :*No, you are not going to find a jakob's bessie with a part from a jakob's skullmasher, and even if you did, :*A jakob's skullmasher will always have decreased damage, but have a projectile count of x6, not 6-8. Sorry if that sounded a bit curt, just tryin to get business cleared up. AZS Boggs 23:23, May 11, 2010 (UTC)